Take The Trash Out
by ReiSenpaii
Summary: Kenma doesn't know how to cope with his new friend, Kuroo. They are complete opposites, but Kenma can't help but feel drawn to the boy. Does he really have feelings for Tetsuro Kuroo?
1. New Feelings

Kenma sighed as he felt the taller boy press against him in the corridor, moving his eye line slightly to see the empty hall and noted that Kuroo had obviously made this action on purpose to make him uncomfortable. There was plently of space for him to avoid even making contact with Kenma, but instead he had chosen to brush again him and invade his personal space.

Prick.

"Whats wrong, kitten?" Kuroo purred, taking a few large strides to meet Kenma's frantic pace; all he wanted was to go home and play Pokemon, Kenma wasn't the conversation type of person. Okay, maybe with Shouyou, but that was different.  
>Shouyou Hinata was Kenma's best, and only real friend. He was shorter than Kenma which made him feel a bit better about himself in general, having a friend who actually had to look up to meet his eye line was nice. Kenma hated having to crane his neck to keep eye contact with people.<br>However, no where along the line had Kenma agreed to have regular conversation with Tetsuro Kuroo. Talking to him for a few minutes in volleyball practice was nice and all, but when it came to this sort of harrasment in every day school life, Kenma had to stand back and reasses his life. He was the opposite of Kuroo. Could he deal with this flirtatious, trashy and cocky boy being .. friends?

"What do you want." Kenma honestly did not mean for this to come out so rude and was taken back a little bit by how abrupt he was being. He wasn't a rude person, and his reply had taken Kuroo back a little bit, the taller boy raising his eyebrows but as always keeping his signature cocky smirk plastered on his face as he wrapped his arm around the other boys shoulders, taking his other hand and ruffeling Kenma's already messed up hair. 'Great' Kenma sighed under his breath, but made no effort to rid Kuroo and instead leant slightly into the embrace as they walked down the empty corridor together. The warmth radiating from the taller boys body was comforting in a way, Kenma wasn't really used to affection. He cringed as he felt Kuroo's hand slowly move down to the bottom of his back, where he hissed and jumped away slightly.

How was this boy so confident?

Kuroo laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender, actually smiling for once. And not his sarcastic, cocky smile. Kenma was surprised to say the least, and even forced a smile on his own face to make Kuroo feel a little better. "Sorry, kitten. " Kuroo winked and Kenma bristled, what was happening to him? Kuroo was just a friend. He stopped for a milisecond and Kuroo took the opportunity to lean in and whisper in his ear-

"But come on- I've seen you check me out at training. I love it."

His breath tickled Kenmas neck, not that he noticed too much due to the heat of his face as the red blush arose in a matter of seconds. He felt like he was going to combust. His head was thumping and he wanted to lie down. "What is wrong with me!" He screamed internally, his body was giving off completley different signals to what he wanted. His palms were sweating and his face was hot and red. He could barely swallow. His heart was racing, like he had just been in a match... He didn't like Kuroo...

did he?


	2. Unexpected Visits

Looking at Kuroo, he wasn't a bad looking person. At all. Kenma carried on walking, only to be stalked by the boy. He really wouldn't leave him alone. Kenma scanned over Kuroo, taking in all his features as he turned to face him. He had the perfect body, he was tall and handsome and his hair... Kenma wanted to touch it so badly.

"You okay there Kitten? Day dreaming about me?" Kuroo smirked, leaning down and bumping his nose on Kenma's making a strangled sound of protest emit from the shorter boys mouth. "N-no-n-no deffinatatley not." He stuttered as he turned around to avoid the eye contact and ran a hand through his hair - trying to calm himself down. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they were going to pierce through his skin and float around the hall at any second. He really needed to go home. "I-I have to go." Without a goodbye, Kenma jogged down the stairs and fled out of the school building as fast as possible, finally feeling like he was able to breath as the cold air hit his face.

He didn't stop running until he reached his front door.

The blush from his cheeks was gone, but was now replaced with a darker red from the cold, bitter wind. Kenma's hands shook as he tried to unlock the front door and after a few tries, the poorly painted green door swung forward and Kenma jumped inside, slamming it shut. He wasn't sure why he was being so fast about anything. It's not like Kuroo would of followed him home. Right? Kenma laughed to himself, he was just being silly now. The boy was just messing with him, its not like he had any real interest in Kenma; Kuroo was popular and beautiful and always had boys and girls following him around. "Why the hell would he be interested in me?" Kenma thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He shook off his thoughts as he splashed the cold water from the faucet onto his face, drying himself off with a soft white towel and shaking his hair like a wet dog.

He had started to feel better in himself now he has forgotten about his earlier incident and calmed down, and made his way to his bedroom where he picked up his nintendo ds and collapsed onto his bed as Pokemon started up again.

Knock.

Knock.

His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his mouth. Kenma sat up, stretching and trying to reason with himself. He ordered a PS4 with his paycheck from the music store he worked at on weekends, maybe it was the post man? He wasn't really used to getting packages at 5pm though.

Kuroo wasn't intending to give him that sort of package to say the least.

Slowly, Kenma made his way down the stairs, feeling sheepish and nervous, which was rare for him. Even though he was quite a reserved and quiet person, Kenma had never really had any reason to be nervous. Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door.

"Hey babe. Guess I got the right address after all."

Fuck.


End file.
